The use of public cloud infrastructure for storing and processing large structured datasets has gained widespread prominence. Where the datasets contain sensitive data such as names, addresses, ages, locations and other private data there are security concerns. Using advanced cryptography to provide privacy typically comes at a cost of performance reduction.